The present invention relates generally to the field of magnetic data storage and retrieval systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a magnetoresistive device with specular layers positioned upon at least one sidewall of the device to increase sensitivity of the device.
In a magnetic data storage and retrieval system, a magnetic recording head typically includes a reader portion having a magnetoresistive (MR) sensor for retrieving magnetically encoded information stored on a magnetic disc. Magnetic flux from the surface of the disc causes rotation of the magnetization vector of a sensing layer or layers of the MR sensor, which in turn causes a change in electrical resistivity of the MR sensor. The sensing layers are often called “free” layers, since the magnetization vectors of the sensing layers are free to rotate in response to external magnetic flux. The change in resistivity of the MR sensor can be detected by passing a current through the MR sensor and measuring a voltage across the MR sensor. External circuitry then converts the voltage information into an appropriate format and manipulates that information as necessary to recover the information encoded on the disc.
MR sensors as presently developed can be characterized in three general categories: (1) anisotropic magnetoresistive (AMR) sensors, (2) giant magnetoresistive (GMR) sensors, including spin valve sensors, and (3) tunneling magnetoresistive (TMR) sensors.
AMR sensors generally have a single MR layer formed of a ferromagnetic material. The resistance of the MR layer varies as a function of cos2 α, where α is the angle formed between the magnetization vector of the MR layer and the direction of the sense current flowing in the MR layer.
GMR sensors have a series of alternating magnetic and nonmagnetic layers. The resistance of GMR sensors varies as a function of the spin-dependent transmission of the conduction electrons between the magnetic layers separated by the nonmagnetic layer and the accompanying spin-dependent scattering which takes place at the interface of the magnetic and nonmagnetic layers and within the magnetic layers. The resistance of a GMR sensor depends on the relative orientations of the magnetization in consecutive magnetic layers, and varies as the cosine of the angle between the magnetization vectors of consecutive magnetic layers.
TMR sensors have a configuration similar to GMR sensors, except that the magnetic layers of the sensor are separated by an insulating film that is thin enough to allow electron tunneling between the magnetic layers. The tunneling probability of an electron incident on the barrier from one magnetic layer depends on the character of the electron wave function and the spin of the electron relative to the magnetization direction in the other magnetic layer. As a consequence, the resistance of the TMR sensor depends on the relative orientations of the magnetization of the magnetic layers.
For all types of MR sensors, magnetization rotation occurs in response to magnetic flux from the disc. As the recording density of magnetic discs continues to increase, the width of the tracks on the disc must decrease, which necessitates smaller and smaller MR sensors as well. As MR sensors become smaller in size, diffusive electron scattering at the sidewalls of the MR sensor have had a more pronounced effect of both reducing the amplitude of the MR signal and increasing magnetic noise in the MR signal.